bluebeetleandboostergoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Booster Gold
History Origin Using The technology he stole from the 25th century, Michael became the superhero Booster Gold, saving the life of the President of the United States on his first adventure. This act rewarded him with instant fame, which he cashed in on, becoming quite wealthy. Unfortunately, Booster's manager stole a large amount of his money, leaving him with only a little. Michael Jon Carter and his sister Michelle Carter where born as twins to a loving mother and an irresponsible father in Gotham City in the 25th Century. On their 4th birthday, their father left the household to pursue his true love, gambling, leaving a huge gambling debt behind for the struggling family. Michael became a football player in college, hoping that he would make it into the big leagues, when his mother was suffering from a debilitating disease that required a treatment that his family could not afford. Turning to the same vice as his father, Michael made bets and purposely threw games in order to earn enough money for the treatment. After his mother was cured, Michael was arrested and put in jail for gambling, instantly breaking his mother's heart. After he was set free from jail, Michael managed to get a job as a security officer for the Metropolis Space Museum, where he saw images of superheroes from the 20th century that were legends in his time. Deciding to change his life and become a superhero himself, Michael stole some artifacts from the museum as well as the security robot Skeets and used Rip Hunter's time machine to travel back to the late 20th Century. It was there that he made his public debut, saving the life of the President of the United States from the Chiller as the new superhero Goldstar. Nervous, Michael misspoke on live television and got stuck with the name Booster Gold instead. A Commercial Success Michael hired an agent, Dirk Davis and started Goldstar, Inc. in Metropolis, with Trixie Collins as their secretary. Booster Gold was on his way to becoming rich and famous, not knowing that he had made an enemy out of The 1000. He eventually fought their leader, The Director. Booster Gold was a main player in the revamped Justice League International, run by Maxwell Lord, during the late 1980's. Booster teamed up with Ted Kord, the Blue Beetle, who quickly became a good friend, together causing some major trouble for the League, and drawing them into some of their funnier adventures, including setting up a casino on a living island. Frustrated at the lack of respect he received from his teammates, Booster quit the JLI and formed The Conglomerate, though he would later return to the League's ranks. During the battle with Doomsday (a name that Booster coined to describe the monster who would eventually kill Superman), his suit was destroyed, leaving him no longer able to function as a superhero. Ted came to the rescue and built him a new suit, although it was much bulkier and tended to malfunction. During a battle with the Overmaster, Booster was mortally wounded, losing his suit and his right arm. Ted built Booster another suit, which also served as a life-support system and included a cybernetic arm. This incarnation of the Justice League eventually fell apart and Booster Gold joined with Extreme Justice. It was during his time with this team that Booster made a deal with Monarch, who restored his arm and health. Another new costume was constructed, this time in part from Skeets, bringing Booster back to his former power level. After the death of Sue Dibny, Booster, becoming disillusioned with his fellow heroes, gave up the Booster Gold identity and returned to normal civilian life. This did not last long, as he teamed up with his friend Ted to find who was manipulating Kord Industries, an investigation that led to Ted's death and Booster's temporary hospitalization. During the following crisis, Booster brought together former team members of his version of the Justice League to help find the killers. After this group encountered a trio of O.M.A.C.s, which resulted in the death of Rocket Red and the hospitalization of Fire, as well as the destruction of the power source of Booster's suit, Booster left the group, claiming that he was going "home." Soon thereafter, however, Booster reappeared, with a once-more functioning suit as well as Skeets, who had been previously destroyed, seeking the Blue Beetle Scarab. He found it fused to the spine of teenager Jaime Reyes, whom he promptly brought to the Batcave to aid in Batman's mission to find and destroy Brother Eye. After Superman lost his powers fighting Superboy-Prime, Booster attempted to fill the void he had left in Metropolis. Signing many lucrative sponsorship contracts, he used Skeets' knowledge of the future to be in exactly the right place at the right time to perform heroic deeds. He also, on at least one occasion, hired an actor to pose as a super villain and subsequently "defeated" him. The actor later came forward, however, and Booster's credibility was immediately lost. When a ballostro brought a nuclear submarine into the middle of Metropolis, Booster tried to reclaim his lost glory by defeating the beast. However, he had no luck until Supernova arrived to teleport the creature away. The submarine had been damaged, and was in immediate danger of setting off a nuclear explosion in the middle of the city. Booster managed to lift the vessel in his forcefield and fly it out of harm's way. However, he was seemingly killed in the blast. It was later revealed that Booster had conspired with Rip Hunter and used his time-traveling capabilities to fake his own death. The Booster skeleton found at the blast-site was actually his desiccated remains from his death at some point in the future. Aware that his longtime robotic ally, Skeets, had apparently turned traitor, Booster secretly adopted the heroic identity of Supernova and traveled backwards in time to a point prior to his apparent "death" in order to ferret out the cause of Skeets' malfunction. First appearing as Supernova eight weeks after the defeat of Alexander Luthor Jr. and Superboy-Prime, Booster used the identity to form various good deeds without the stigma attached to the Booster Gold identity, as well as collect weaponry for Rip Hunter. While the Daily Star was the first to name the new hero "Supernova," Clark Kent won the exclusive first interview for the Daily Planet by jumping out the window of the office of Perry White. While battling Skeets, Supernova revealed himself as Booster Gold. While Booster returned to the Booster Gold identity, Rip passed along the mantle of Supernova to Booster's 21st century ancestor, Daniel Carter. 52 Following the final, Multiverse-saving fight against Mr. Mind, the villain who had taken over Skeets, Booster left Rip's employ and had Skeets repaired by Will Magnus. He also arranged to live with Daniel in exchange for letting Daniel keep the Supernova suit. Eight weeks after defeating Mr. Mind, Booster seeks out acceptance into the Justice League. However, Rip Hunter has other plans and attempts to recruit Booster to aid him in repairing the time stream. However, this would require Booster to sacrifice his reputation, so Booster refuses. But when his certificate electing him into the Justice League turns into Hal Jordan's death certificate, Booster realizes what's really important. He drops his certificate and tells the League that he was only petitioning for membership so he could brag about turning them down. Booster returned to Rip's lab and agreed to work for him on one condition: that Rip will allow him to change history to save some people important to him, starting with "the best friend he ever had." Though Booster and Rip manage to rescue Ted Kord, it is later revealed that with out the death of Ted Kord, Max Lord accomplishes his early plan in killing many of the DCU's heroes. Ted Kord then decides to sacrifice himself and returns to the time were he is killed by Maxwell Lord, in order to save the heroes of Earth. But Booster was not left alone, as Rip Hunter surprises Booster by rescuing Booster's sister Michelle right before she died in one of Booster Gold's early adventures. It is later revealed that Booster is in fact Rip Hunter's father. Booster is unaware of this, and Rip Hunter hasn't told him. The Blackest Night During the attack of Nekron and his Black Lanterns on earth, Booster Gold and Blue Beetle team up to fight the resurrected Ted Kord and keep him from destroying Supernova and his future wife. First, being unavailable due to reliving Ted's funeral in the past, he returns to meet his ancestor Daniel Carter, only to find the crashed, derelict Bug at his house. Then, he finds the Black Lantern pummeling Jaime Reyes, Daniel, and Skeets. Attacked by him, he removes Daniel and Rose from the scene and heads to Kord Industries to collect special weaponry against the Black Lantern. He uses a special light gun designed by Ted to blast the corpse and separate the ring with light simulating the emotional spectrum. Upon separating the corpse from the ring, he collects Ted's remains before the ring can reanimate them and takes them into the Time Sphere to Vanishing Point Fortress to lay them to rest there, and is somewhat relieved when Skeets uses the Fortress's special chronal surveillance equipment to display images of the days of Team Blue and Gold. Jaime promises to live up to Kord's legacy and eventually form a new Blue and Gold team. However, they find evidence at the warehouse of somebody else entering, even though the doors were genetically coded, with only two people cleared for access: Ted Kord and Booster Gold. Finding His Lost Sister Booster would next find his sister, living in Coast City mere hours before its destruction. Though unable to save her boyfriend, Booster and Michelle patched up their relationship, with her agreeing not to leave him. Along with Rip Hunter and Skeets finding his siter and bringing her back safe an older Booster Gold, the man that trained Rip Hunter and was the master of both Time, The Multiverse, and Hypertime helps out the rescue as well. Rip reveals that this Booster is not only his greater, but also has been watching Rip training the young Booster Gold, aiding him when needed. Older Booster also reveals that he is still married to Rip's mother, and that Michelle is with them in some unknown time. Justice League: Genaration Lost During The Event of The Brightest Day Booster becomes part of the manhunt to bring the resurrected Maxwell Lord to justice. He finds Max but is beaten badly. Fire, Ice, and Captain Atom find him just as Lord uses his psychic powers to the utmost to erase all memory of himself from the minds of the entire world. For some reason, Booster, Fire, Ice, and Atom are the only ones who remember Lord and see him in recorded images. Trying to convince Batman, Booster is horrified to learn that, thanks to Max, the world believes Ted Kord committed suicide. Fire, Ice, and Captain Atom are soon set up by Max to cut them off from allies, but, ironically, Booster is left alone because his reputation is already poor. The remnants of the JLI are, seemingly by chance, joined by the successors of Blue Beetle and Rocket Red. Rocket Red declares the newly formed team as the new Justice League International, prompting Booster to figure out that Max Lord manipulated them to be together. Later, during the assault on Checkmate, Fire and Ice discuss how Booster Gold has become the leader of the team. When Booster Gold's team member, Jaime, is kidnapped and tortured by Max, Jaime manages to send a signal to the rest of the JLI to lead them to Max's headquarters. The JLI arrives too late, and Jaime is shot in the head by Max with a gun blaster, killing him in the same manner as his predecessor, Ted Kord. Booster Gold is enraged and his team tries to take down Max, but Max escapes from the JLI using one of his headquarters' escape pods. The JLI carries Jaime to the land surface, where paramedics try to resuscitate him. However, their efforts fail as Jaime had already died. As the team deals with the loss of Jaime, Booster Gold blames himself for leading the team into so much danger, feeling his reputation as a joke makes him less trustworthy and he does not want to be the leader anymore. The rest of the team overhear his ranting and convince him that they believe in him, knowing what a hero he truly is. Booster Gold is still upset, saying they cannot win against Max, when Blue Beetle suddenly sits up, his wound healed, declaring he knows what Max's ultimate plans are and that they can stop him. While the JLI learn that Jaime is alive, Batman and Power Girl come to join the team. Meanwhile, Max sends the OMACs to attack the JLI. While the JLI are battling against the new OMAC known as OMAC Prime, Booster Gold locates Max's flying headquarters and attacks it to come face-to-face with Max. During the battle, Booster Gold pulled Max out of the headquarters and ends up falling to the earth. Booster Gold saves Max at the last moment, but Max mind-controls him until he is confronted by Captain Atom. Captain Atom forces Max to undo the global mindwipe. Max then teleports away to escape from the JLI. Afterwards, Booster Gold and Batman set out to re-form the Justice League International. The Blue and Gold are Back Booster wants to rest, but Rip calls him over to see in the computer revealing the return Ted Kord's killer, Maxwell Lord. Booster Gold went back in time to see the Justice League America before it went International. While back in the 1980's era he saw John Johns and Guy Gardner. John Johns said you are not the Booster Gold I know at all. John Jones was mad at him. Booster Gold said look at the time bye John. The younger version of Booster Gold came and said to you talking to yourself John boy. Booster Gold went to see his old bedroom and Black Canary came and was mad at Booster Gold about that date they had in the newspaper and it was in the magazine. Booster hide and told Black Canary that he was in the shower she left and told skeets if it happens again I will kill him. Booster saw Max Lord in the hallway and talked a bit Max said good night Booster. Booster Gold went in Max's office to find evidence about the Justice League and Justice League Europe. Booster Gold found the video tape and took it back home skeets told Booster Gold that we have DVD's not VCR anymore. Booster went back home to Rip Hunter's time lab he lost the tape booster Gold sward so loud. Rip Hunter told Booster that you can't take stuff from the past. Booster Gold saw the little girl and she sward too. Booster Gold said to her lets go wash our mouth out with soap of bad language. Booster Gold sister came back from outside and she saw a little girl and Booster Gold told his sister that the little girl is his daughter. Booster's sister got mad at him and Booster sister said to him it is your responsibility to take care of her. Booster sister keep her company for a bit when Booster Gold went back in to time in the 1980's to see Ted Kord and Mr Miracle and Big Barda and go on adventure to find a secret book about the time line of the end. Booster Gold and Mr Miracle, Big Bada where in space to stop a bomb from blowing up in space when all of a sudden the Darkstars Police came to stop them. Booster Gold and Big Barda and Mr Miracle where stopping the bomb before it blew up but the Darkstars police where going to get him but escape by boom tube and went back home to Earth. Booster Gold said something silly and told Mr Miracle and Big Barda that they left Ted behind. Big Barda got mad at Booster Gold pushed his head to the wall and Mr Miracle and Big Barda left for home leaving Booster Gold by himself to get Ted. Booster went back to Rip Hunter Time Lab and told him that he needs to go back and get Ted and save the problem about Max Lord when he gets back to his time. Booster Gold got Ted and he found out that he was squirrel and the princess told the Darkstars police to take Booster Gold and his friend to prison. Booster Gold was in prison and he meet Brainaic 5 there who was part of the R.E.B.E.L.S new team he found Booster Gold annoying to talk to and left a jail break started Booster was going to escape when he saw Skeets turned in to a adult. It was not Skeets it was some kind of female alien that liked Booster Gold. She ate Ted the chipmunk. Booster Gold got mad at her for eating the little chipmunk. Skeets got his costume and told Booster Gold to get changed and help out in the attack. When the battle was over Booster Gold was punching the alien female in the get to get chipmunk out of her mouth. Booster Gold went back to the JLI Embessy and told Ted how did you escape the stomach. Ted told Booster Gold he tickled the stomach and came out. Booster went back to see her and they went up on the ship with all female aliens. The alien captain barfed out Ted and Booster Gold where going to be killed by the female crew they escaped and made it back home. Ted told Booster Gold about the book magic that they never found or got. Booster Gold told Ted that he will not go back and got it. Booster Gold yelled and said no to Ted that he will not get it for him. Booster Gold went back and got the book and gave it to Ted and said good bye to him and went back to his timeline. Travel Back to World War II and Save Rani Booster Gold went back to Rip Hunter and he found out that the little girl was missing. Booster Gold told Rip Hunter where she was at. Rip Hunter said to Booster Gold that she is in the year 1943 the Second World War. Booster Gold went to the year 1943 to find the little girl and he saw General Glory a old member of the Justice League International with his ward that help Booster Gold to find the little girl. Booster Gold found the little girl and took her home. Rip Hunter said to Booster Gold that he has to destroy the time machine so that the Germans soldiers wood not use it at all. Booster Gold and Genreal Glory was fighting the head master of the German army and they defeated him. Booster Gold destroyed the machine and head back to home. Booster Gold sister told him that he was not nice to the little girl and that why she left the group to explore and at a bad time. Booster Gold said that he will take care and watch her when he is a bit busy with stuff hoping like Max Lord and the timelines hoping. Booster Gold travels back to the day before Ted Kord became the Blue Beetle. Booster Gold stopped a bank robber on the streets and he found out it was his best friend Ted Kord. Booster Gold got very mad at this and he made a promise that he would let go of Ted Kord. He move on with his life in his time line and that Ted Kord was dead in his time line. Booster Gold put a flower at Ted Kord grave and said his good bye to him the final time and continue on his life. Booster Gold went back to Rip Hunter's Lab and told Rip Hunter that it done and he has moved on now to the current year in time lines. Ted Kord grave was still there in years to come from the end of the World to a new world of people. Booster Gold was seen with Skeets in downtown Metropolis fighting a armored solider on the streets when all the people saw him fighting the solider on the streets. The people in the coffee shop where scared that Booster Gold might punch him in the window. After the fight a girl gave Booster Gold a free coffee and told him not to come back to this coffee location at all. Booster Gold told that he always come here all the time for coffee the girl said that her boss dosn't want him to come back. Booster Gold flew away and drank his coffee in the air. Booster Gold got mad at Skeets about the problem and Skeets told him that they have different places that have his coffee shops there called franchise company's. Booster Gold went back to Rip Hunter's Lab to see him and his sister Goldstar. Booster Gold will not know to the very end that he is being spy on by new soldiers. Booster Gold Time to Go To Jail At Rip Hunter's Lab Booster Gold is talking to Rip Hunter about his silly life. Rip Hunter was understanding Booster Gold when all of a sudden Rip Hunter said to Booster Gold that you stole that costume back in time at the museum. Booster Gold said yes I did took the costume back in time is that a problem. Rip Hunter grab a gun and electric shock Booster Gold and told him that he is under arrest for stealing the costume. Booster Gold fell to the ground from the eletric shock. Booster Gold was in the ground and Goldstar and Rip Hunter where talking about Booster Gold past being a theif in the 25th Centery and setlling stuff to make his costume to become Booster Gold. Booster Gold and Rip Hunter where argueing who falt it was. Rip Hunter Lab was under attack by the Germans soliders time travel stealers that came from World War II. Booster Gold told old star and Raini to hide until it was safe to come out of hideing. Booster Gold and Rip Hunter attacked the German Soliders Stealers Rip Hunter was badly hurt and he went to see Rani was safe. Booster Gold and Goldstar attacked the soliders and left Booster Gold to fight the boss after Booster Gold defeted the German boss. Rip Hunter got Bosster Gold a back up Skeets to keep him happy again. Booster Gold was going in trail for his past crime. In the courtroom in the 25 Centry Booster gold was given five years in jail. In jail Michael was in a vision room he was at the beachsitting down on a chair and talking to two girls they wanted his autograph and draw a heart for thm on there butt. Michael said to them that he was getting a tan. The time was up and Michael was sad and a gurd passed by im and said get used to it Michael Jon Carter and you have a new prisoner and the gurd told him that he he killed his old cell mate. The jailer said hello to Michael and laugh at him like Ted Kord used to do BAA HA HA HA. Booster Gold was back at Rip Hunter time lab in Arizona. Rip Hunter was glad to see him again and so was Booster Gold sister and Rani she was giving Booster Gold a hug and told him to come see him in her room to watch a movie to keep her company. Booster Gold said to her that she will be there soon. Booster Gold told his story about the prisoner he meet in the 25th century jail. Booster Gold was in shock that the prisoner was him in the near future and that the prisoner was very sick of traveling in time and events and places. Booster Gold told him that he can get help for him the prisoner said no it's all Rip Hunter problem he is not to be trusted at all. Booster Gold and the prisoner where fighting in different time lines and events and at the very end as the prisoner infected told Booster Gold that the time has come to an end for them and the Flashpoint was coming very soon. Booster Gold was seen helping the Legion of Superheroes in a battle and he and Brainac became friends for a while and Brainac got rid of his infection in his face from a machine that cleaned his body up. After Booster Gold and Brainac where done talking he went back to Rip Hunter Time Lab and told Rip Hunter about where he was. Time Masters and The Search for Batman Booster Gold and with the help of Superman, Rip Hunter , Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) are tracing the steps to find out with ever happened to Batman after the Final Crisis as the Time Masters. Bruce Wayne left the per historic and is in another time line. Superman, Booster Gold, Green Lantern, Rip Hunter missed Bruce by a second. Superman told Booster Gold, Green Lantern that he can survive at any time line. Superman said I can hear every heart beating but Bruce is not one of them. Superman said if he makes it back to the 21st Century everyone will die we have to find him before its too late. Rip Hunter and Superman, Booster Gold and Green Lantern went to the vanishing point to find where Batman was the computer told them that they do not have much time left to find him. Bruce Wayne was seen on the computer screen and told the searchers that he was sorry and he had to go. Bruce Wayne took the time sphere with him leaving the Time Masters behind in the vanishing point trying there find there way back with out Rip Hunter's time sphere. Rip Hunter , Booster Gold and Superman also Green Lantern are trying to head out home to go on the blackboard to find Batman where he is. The team are then lost in time and Booster, Superman, and Hal are trapped on another world where Booster meets Starfire. Later on Booster and his team finds Batman, Rip and Booster go back to Rip's lab and Superman and Green Lantern go to the Justice League building to see Batman and get rid of the radiation out of Batman. During this event Supernova who help save Goldstar and Time Masters, reveled to be an older Booster. When Rip Hunter and Booster come home the Lab, Rip finds see writing on his blackboard that he didn't write himself about Flashpoint. FlashPoint After the Time Masters: Vanishing Point event, Rip Hunter informed them that someone snuck into their base leaving a message on the chalkboard. When Earth entered into an alternate timeline due to the machinations of the Flash, Booster Gold and Skeets awaken and are the only ones who remember in original timeline. Booster Gold travels to Coast City, but US soldiers attack him mistaking him to be an Atlantean threat. Skeets is damage when Booster Gold is attacked by the military's Project Six, which is revealed to be Doomsday. During the battle in Coast City, Booster Gold discovers that Doomsday is controlled by General Nathaniel Adam, Booster Gold escapes from Doomsday and then saves a woman named Alexandra Gianopoulos from Doomsday's attack. Booster Gold learns the timeline has been changed, suspecting that Professor Zoom was behind it. Alexandra and Booster Gold split up, but she secretly has powers allowing her to take others' powers and follows him. Later, Booster Gold flies to Gotham City when Doomsday attacks him. General Adam's control link is destroyed by Alexandra in an attempt to rescue Booster Gold. Doomsday's true personality comes to the surface and he attacks Booster Gold. During the fight, Doomsday beats Booster Gold nearly to death, but he is rescued by Alexandra. Booster Gold tries to prevent Doomsday from killing innocent people, and manages to put Doomsday's helmet back on. Doomsday's control is restored to General Adam, who grabs Booster, hoping to kill him. Fortunately, General Adam takes Booster Gold back to the base for interrogation, allowing Booster Gold to escape when the sight of "Project Superman" causes Doomsday's true personality to resurface again. Alexandra manages to defeat Doomsday by using the control helmet to make Doomsday tear himself apart, subsequently asking Booster Gold to take her with him when he restores history to normal. However, Alexandra subsequently sacrifices herself to save Booster Gold from an Atlantean attack, leaving Booster Gold to return to Vanishing Point as history resets itself without any clear memory of his time in the "Flashpoint" Universe. Powers and Abilities Powers *None Known Abilities *'Businessman' *'Historian' Equipment *'Legion Flight Ring:' As the name suggests, this ring provides Booster with flight. It is the only piece of equipment stolen from the Space Museum which has survived to the most recent version of Booster's suit unscathed. *'Power Suit:' In lieu of any metahuman powers, Booster Gold uses an advanced microcircuitry-powered all-purpose combat suit that allows him a wide range of options to use in combat. :*''Enhanced Durability: The suit is extremely durable, very lightweight, and easy to wear. The suit itself is able to withstand bullets without losing its integrity (although being shot hurts). :*Super-Strength: The microcircuitry woven into the mesh affords Booster a high measure of super-strength, enough to easily shift twenty tons - and a great deal more if he exerts himself. However, Booster must take into account the fact that attempting to lift things that heavy often causes them to fall apart under their own weight. :*Force-Field Generation:'' The suit is capable of generating a force-field that in prior incarnations was powerful enough to take a direct punch from Doomsday and leave Booster intact (this fried the force-field though, and eventually the suit didn't fare much better). It remains constant at that level for the current incarnation. :*''Time-Travel Circuitry:'' At some point between The OMAC Project and 52, Booster had time-travel circuitry built into his suit, enabling him to travel through the time stream, both into the past and the future. The suit has since been upgraded by Rip Hunter to enable him to traverse chronal anomalies without any adverse effects. :*''Gauntlets:'' The suit is able to provide powerful energy blasts, via blasters in the costume's gauntlets. At their highest setting, the blasts are capable of plowing through two solid feet of concrete. :*''Visor Devices:'' Booster's visor is outfitted with both sensory amplification devices (both auditory and visual) and a HUD for targeting and threat-identification, along with broad scanning along the electromagnetic spectrum, providing infra-red, ultraviolet, and X-ray vision. Transportation *Rip Hunter's Time Sphere Sponsors * While working for The Conglomerate Booster Gold's sponsors were American Steel, Dante Foods, Dupree Chemical, Ferris Aircraft, LexCorp, Ovel Oil, Pax Entertainment, Stagg Industries, S.T.A.R. Labs.Justice League Quarterly #1, 1990 * On Booster Gold's casket is covered in stickers from corporate sponsors including Big Belly Burger, Cap's Hobby Shoppe, EZ Caskets, Guardian Cigarettes, Lit Beer, Pep Cereals, Soder Cola, and Vertigo Comics.52 #18, 2006 * Booster Gold is regularly featured in his own in-universe comic book title produced by Blaze Comics. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia * In Tangent Comics continuity, one of the possible origins of Green Lantern involves that realities version of Booster Gold. Booster Gold was a billionaire playboy who hired archaeologist Lois Lane for a treasure-seeking expedition in the undersea ruins of Atlantis. Lois discovered that the ruins were occupied by a pitiable race of mutated Atlanteans known as the Sea Devils. Returning to Gold's yacht, she told him that she refused to exploit the plight of the Atlanteans. Booster ordered his first-mate, Kilowog, to shoot Lois, and dump her into the sea. The Atlantean Sea Devils used their power to resurrect Lois and she became known as the Green Lantern. She avenged her own murder by taking Booster's life. * Booster Gold is the first new character to be created for DC after the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths. * On Earth-11 Booster was killed by Maxine Lord instead of Blue Beetle. * There was a version of Booster Gold in Monarch's Army (as seen in Countdown). From context, he was affiliated with the Crime Society. * In the Elseworlds story Justice Riders, gambler Michael 'Booster' Carter is a friend of inventor Ted 'Beetle' Kord. Together, they joined Sheriff Diana Prince's Justice Riders aginst Maxwell Lord and the Dominators. Identity * Before Supernova's identity was revealed, several people expressed their belief that he is a familiar hero in a new costume. :* Wonder Girl thought that Supernova was a resurrected Superboy, only to have her hopes dashed when he appeared not to know her. :*Lex Luthor believed that Supernova was none other than Superman, who adopted the identity for no reason other than to toy with him. In Other Media Video Games *Booster Gold appears in DC Universe Online voiced by Tracy W. Bush. He gives virtual tours of Metropolis and Gotham City and as a mini boss in duo mode of the H.I.V.E. Base Mission. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Jon_Carter_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/booster-gold/29-1786/ Category:Justice League International Members Category:Former Justice League of America Members